The subject matter disclosed herein relates to systems, methods, and articles of manufacture for operation of an industrial machine and, more particularly, to systems, methods, and articles of manufacture for monitoring and controlling operation of a industrial machine in which an image zone is defined with respect to the industrial machine and in which the image zone is monitored for the presence of a predefined color, pattern, and/or shape.
Many known industrial machines include machining tools for bending, grinding, drilling, or otherwise working large objects, or workpieces, such as various metal and wooden objects. During operation, forces generated by these machines may cause a workpiece to shift or quickly move within and outside of the machine as it is manipulated, pressed, and formed. Sometimes this is referred to as a “whip up” or “whip down” of the workpiece during operation of the machine.
To protect the operator, many conventional industrial machines are equipped with safety systems. For instance, some industrial machines are equipped with operator arm restraint straps, which the operator dons during machine operation to maintain a safe distance from the machine. Other industrial machines require the implementation of safety procedures, such as procedures designed to hold the operator at a minimum safe distance from the machine during operation.